Blue Bird
by Layla Ryu
Summary: No esperes un final feliz, no existe. Yo no haré lo correcto, no sigo un orden. La dañaré muy profundo, tanto como ella lo hizo. Ella no volverá a amar, mi amor es su veneno. Llorará, yo lo hice antes de poseerla. Seré su perdición, ella ya es la mía. Nunca la dejaré ir. Ella me pertenece. La amo, es mi obsesión. Me ama… Yo lo sé. Advertencia: Lemon, UA.
1. El demonio es inmune

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por crear tan magnifica historia. Este fic por lo contrario, es totalmente de mi autoria.

 **Blue Bird.**

 **Capítulo 1: "El demonio es inmune"**

 _No te enamoras tan rápido, eso no sucede así, no al menos conmigo. Yo nunca me enamoro, yo no amo, no puedo amar. No es una sorpresa, no he sido herido o abandonado por una mujer; no creo aquél drama ridículo al que llaman amor. No tengo razones y jamás lo he sentido, pero sé que dirás. Todo idiota que no cree en el amor terminará jodido por este. Incluso yo lo diría, sin embargo, yo soy inmune. Tengo un corazón, pero es más negro que la noche._

 _Y esto no cambiará ahora._

 _ **Bankotsu**_

Mis ojos pierden el contacto sobre mis amigos, toda mi atención es atraída por una sola persona, una mujer. No, esto no es una novedad; la mitad de mi atención siempre está dirigida a la población femenina, no porque busque a la "indicada", claro que no. La importancia de una mujer radica en el tiempo en el cual logre mantenerme satisfecho y si, con satisfecho me refiero al sexo. Unas estupendas piernas, unas buenas tetas y un culo respingado lograrían que incluso yo, perdiera la cabeza.

Pero esta mujer no solo cumple con mis requisitos. El cuerpo es esbelto, las piernas lo suficiente largas para rodearme y una sedosa cabellera que incita a mis manos aferrarla toda la noche; posee aquellos labios que cualquier hombre desearía explorar a fondo mientras los deseos más primarios toman el control. Ella es físicamente perfecta.

El primer contacto con una chica es fácil para mí; me acerco, le gusto y si todo va bien, esta misma noche estaremos revolviendo las sábanas de mi cama. No, no soy quisquilloso con respecto a compartir mi cama, me da igual. No es un trato especial, es solo sexo, simple y delicioso. Así que tomo la iniciativa y me acerco a la pelinegra, la curiosa joven que parece estar más interesada en las nubes que en la buena suerte que tiene.

—Fruncir el ceño no es atractivo, ¿acaso nadie te lo ha dicho?— mi voz logra sobresaltarla, hago acopio de mi mejor sonrisa y mi propia autoconfianza.

Después de un respingo, ella hace una mueca en desagrado cuando sus ojos chocan con los míos, el gesto está lleno de fastidio y eso me incómoda. No era esa la reacción que yo provocaba.

Los largos cabellos negros se agitan por el viento, su mirada ve a través de mí.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?— pregunta con hostilidad, sus ojos cafés me inspeccionan con tranquilidad. Yo mantengo la calma, no es la primera vez que me encuentro con una de las "difíciles", las mujeres actúan de diferente manera, pero sé que al final ansían la atención de un hombre, en especial la mía.

—Estoy interesado en el motivo por el cual frunces esa bonita frente— volví a sonreír, toda mi atención fija en aquél atractivo rostro. La vi arquear una ceja y luego sonreír. Ahí estaba mi señal. Me acerqué lleno de confianza. Ella me detuvo levantando la palma de su delgada mano.

—¿Qué quieres?— vuelve a interrogar, su sonrisa sigue presente en su rostro, como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en su bufón personal. Mi ego sufre un pequeño aguijonazo.

—A ti— fue mi simple respuesta e incluso yo sé que sonó patética. Siento las palabras tan innecesarias. Mi acercamiento dejaba en claro mis intenciones, es absurdo que ella no lo entienda y es más absurdo que yo lo explique. La sonrisa de ella se hace más amplia, por un momento creo que aun puedo tenerla, pero ese momento se esfuma tan rápido que parece que lo imaginé. Acomoda su cabello, dejándome ver un fragmento de su pálida piel, el estilizado cuello me muestra un tatuaje, una diminuta ave con el pico en dirección al mentón de ella y las alas en reposo. Mi mente pervertida viaja en cuestión de segundos, puedo ver mi lengua lamer aquella marca hecha a tinta.

—No tengo tiempo para esto— susurra y su tono de repente es cansado.

Y yo sé que el encuentro está perdido, no podré llevar a esta mujer de cabellos negros a mi cama y la maldita visión de mi lengua sobre su piel se esfuma sin esfuerzo. No me importa, me convenzo a mí mismo que es solo una más de entre todas. Si alguien sabe que ella me rechazó, no me perjudicará, al contrario, será hostigada por las demás féminas a causa de perder su oportunidad. Sonrío.

—Lamento hacerte perder tu tiempo— digo sin disimular mi soberbia, hago una reverencia y decido irme. Ella me mira sin expresión y quizá fue eso lo que me llevó al límite. Aquellos ojos cafés me taladran con desinterés, pero los matices que luchan dentro de aquellas pupilas me tienen por un instante cautivado. No doy ningún paso, mi mirada continua trabada con la de ella y sin ningún rastro de amabilidad pregunto su nombre.

—Kagome— contesta. Ella es fría. —Bien, debo irme— termina, pasa de largo sin mirar atrás, su paso es elegante y fino, con fluidez y seguridad. Me temo que es de aquellas mujeres que no da importancia a la opinión de otros y el enfado incrementa, si sabe quién soy o no, ella decide ignorarme.

Más adelante la observo encontrarse con otro sujeto y creo comprender su reticencia a aceptarme, la torpe joven tiene un enamorado. Bufando su mala suerte me alejó, no es mi problema.

Me uno a los idiotas que se ríen a costa mía, seis de los imbéciles más grandes en todo el campus que ostentan el premio de mi amistad. Jakotsu es el primero en acercarse a mí y sonreír como estúpido.

— ¿Has quedado con otra?— pregunta con tono meloso. Lo miro aburrido. El cabello castaño que siempre lleva atado en una diminuta coleta se arremolina alrededor de su rostro, probablemente a causa de la práctica de hoy. Niego en silencio a su pregunta.

—Perdió su oportunidad.

Renkotsu se ríe aún más alto.

—¿No has sido tú el que perdió su oportunidad?— se burla —Te acercaste a la mujer incorrecta, hermano.

No comprendo sus palabras. Pienso de nuevo en aquella mujer, era jodidamente guapa y con el mejor trasero que podría haber imaginado, pero su maldito humor era tan arisco, así que en lugar de ser una novedad, calificaba dentro de las "aburridas". Dirijo un gesto de interrogación a Renkotsu, él lo capta y decide iluminarme.

—Es la novia de Sesshomaru Taisho— informa sin borrar su maldita sonrisa.

Me encojo de hombros ante la noticia. Sin embargo, la frivolidad del hijo mayor de aquella familia no me sorprende, menos que su novia al parecer comparta su carácter. Mi mente se debate por las palabras de Renkotsu, aquél tono que lleva implícito una advertencia. La familia Taisho presume de ser poderosa y basta con saber que esta institución, pertenece ellos. Lo cual debería darme una idea del porque evitar a la pelinegra, es hasta ahora intocable, aunque si soy sincero no encuentro problema para nadie. La familia es poderosa, tanto como la mía y la chica dejo en claro su poco interés por mí. Así que ignoro por completo a Renkotsu y su tono inútil de madre.

—¿Cuándo ha sido un impedimento tomar lo que tiene dueño?— digo a cambio, detrás de mí la carcajada de Jakotsu resuena con su típica voz aguda. —Además, no creo que sea la primera vez que Sesshomaru y yo compartimos una chica— aunque yo mismo admito que muy pocas veces he visto al hijo mayor de los Taisho y dudo haberme involucrado con alguna de sus novias. De lo que si estoy totalmente seguro, es que he tenido encuentros eróticos con más de la mitad de las mujeres del campus, por lo que no hay duda que alguna de ellas terminó teniendo diversión con los dos.

Sonriendo arrebato el balón que Renkotsu giraba sobre su dedo y lo boto contra el suelo, el hace un gesto de irritación pero yo lo ignoro. La mujer de cabello negro desaparece de mi mente tan pronto como mis ojos la captaron y más tarde, ese día, solo sé que estoy necesitando una alocada noche antes de que los finales se aproximen.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, este es un nuevo fic bajo mi autoría, capítulos cortos ya que mi objetivo es ser más constante en mis actualizaciones, quien conoce alguna de mis historias sabrá que el motivo por el que tardó mucho son los larguísimos capítulos. Mi reto con este es evitar el enorme lapso de actualización. También es mi primer fic relatado en primera persona, lo cual es difícil para mi, aun no estoy acostumbrada.

Mi historia empieza como el típico cliché y quizá continué, pero soy fan de destruirlos, así que no es buena opción esperar lo obvio. Mi pareja protagonista es un BanKag, lo que significa que seguiré ese rumbo hacia la destrucción, yo adoro el Inukag, pero me proclamo fan de Bankotsu, sé que hay lectores que odian la pareja, lo cual respeto pero no aprecio. Fanfiction, después de todo, es un entorno de libre elección. Esto en especial es porque moría de ganas por escribir sobre ellos, así que este es mi comienzo.

Mi querida Ángel, si estás leyendo esto, muchas gracias por prestarme tiempo y leer mis locas ocurrencias. Te adoro amiga.

Gracias, besos:

 _ **Layla Ryu.**_


	2. La bruja es libre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por crear tan magnifica historia. Este fic por lo contrario, es totalmente de mi autoria.

 **Blue Bird.**

 **Capítulo 2: "La bruja es libre"**

 _Nunca he esperado más de lo que ya poseo, he decidido aceptar cada cosa que recibo de la vida con una sonrisa y sin quejas. Pensaba que era la manera ideal de vivir, creía irónicamente que nunca necesitaría todo aquello que para otros es importante. El amor formaba una diminuta parte en mi joven vida, casi inexistente. No significa que no crea en eso, aquél sentimiento que se supone debe erizar tu piel y atontar tus neuronas, el frágil pero espeluznante aleteo de pequeños insectos en el estómago. No, no soy frívola; solo… que nunca me pasó._

 _Y no creo que eso cambie ahora._

 _ **Kagome**_

Él me dijo muchas cosas, la mayoría llevaba involucrado aquellos temas sobre la empresa y la familia; pero no soy tonta. Sé que quiere decir, sé por qué me mira de esa manera y sé que es lo que espera. Yo muevo mi cabeza en acuerdo, segura de mi respuesta. Siempre ha sido así.

Mis ojos mantienen el contacto con aquella fría mirada de color ámbar, el viento mueve los platinados cabellos y algunos acarician mi rostro a causa de la poca distancia. Su aliento raspa mis mejillas, lo veo suspirar; lleva su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego evita mi mirada.

—Solo por un tiempo— repite sin volver a mirarme —Ambos necesitamos ordenar nuestras prioridades y asegurarnos que estaremos tomando la mejor decisión. No siempre podemos seguir las órdenes de nuestros padres. ¿Entiendes?— su voz suena demasiado ronca y aterciopelada, usa ese tono persuasivo como si hablara con un cliente. Yo le sonrió.

—Entiendo— confirmo. Sesshomaru sonríe, pero no es el tipo de sonrisa que le darías a tu novia o a la mujer que amas, es una sonrisa de alivio, cuando sabes que todo salió tal cual lo esperabas y trato de no juzgarlo. No podría incluso si así quisiera. —Yo esperaré el tiempo necesario—. Mi sonrisa permanece impoluta, a pesar de que por dentro estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar mi fastidio, pero debo simular que todo va bien y que soy perfectamente una mujer comprensiva, recatada y obediente. Sin embargo, cuando él se despide de mí con un suave roce en mis labios y una sutil caricia en mi cabello, no siento nada; no hay aleteo o ansiedad por verlo alejarse. Me siento libre, relajada y estúpidamente aliviada.

Pronto me encuentro averiguando qué demonios pasa por mi mente como para sentirme así, he estado en una relación con Sesshomaru desde hace tres años y aunque el amor nunca dio luz verde, pienso en el tiempo en el cual una persona debe acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro. Lo conocí cuando solo tenía dieciocho, fue espontáneo, parecíamos perfectos según la opinión de mi madre. Estaba segura que lo importante era complementarnos como personas, así que un año después de convertirme en su novia, perdí la virginidad con él en la enorme sala de sus padres, mientras nuestras familias acordaban las ventajas de nuestro noviazgo y un matrimonio arreglado. No mentiría diciendo que no fue bueno, para ser la primera vez fue ardiente, casi perdí la consciencia. Pero fuera del terreno sexual, ambos éramos solo dos entes tratando de no chocar, tirando el uno del otro hacia la misma dirección.

Ahora, sin él, las preocupaciones no acudían a mí. Debería estar angustiada porque ahora no tendré un acompañante para la cena del viernes, porque acabo de arruinar un futuro convenio por matrimonio y porque nuevamente estaba soltera, libre por un tiempo, al menos hasta que Sesshomaru regresara. Pensé que la mejor actitud de una novia dejada debería ser de reproche y berrinche, debí aferrarme a él. Maldición, mi madre iba a matarme.

La voz masculina logró penetrar mi esfera de concentración y giré sorprendida por la nueva presencia.

Sé que hice una mueca, cosa que me tiene sin cuidado. A cambio, sopeso mis pensamientos, uno por uno, tratando de calcular el tiempo en el cual permanecí mirando a la nada. Levanto mi cabeza y me percato de aquellos ojos azules, el intruso me evalúa, yo hago lo mismo. La intensidad de su mirada barre como lava ardiente dentro de mí. Él es atractivo y joder, malditamente caliente cuando sonríe.

Nunca dije que fuera inmune al sexo masculino.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?— le pregunto, mi voz sale como un graznido y me golpeo mentalmente por ello. – _Bien hecho nena, acabas de usar tu último recurso sexy_ —. Observo con disimulo su largo cabello atado en una trenza, el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto de nuestra escuela y finalizó mi inspección en su rostro. Acabo de ver que además de esa delgada camiseta no lleva nada más, el aire agita los negros mechones que se adherían con debilidad a su frente, sus brazos se muestran tonificados a causa del constante ejercicio y yo trato, difícilmente, de no babear. Lo conozco, sería una estúpida si no reconociera a Ryuusei Bankotsu, la fama de playboy que se ha creado habla por sí sola. No es el único _sex symbol_ de nuestra universidad, pero clasifica para los primeros lugares. Mi, hasta hace unos minutos, novio ocuparía también un lugar, si no fuera porque ya se había graduado y solo tomaba el posgrado. Él dice algo más que no logro escuchar, a cambio le muestro un intento de sonrisa, quiero acabar con esto tan pronto sea posible; él se acerca y yo sé que es hora de detener este encuentro. A pesar de mi inesperada ruptura, no quiero involucrarme con este joven. Levanto la palma de mi mano y detengo cualquier avance.

—¿Qué quieres?— insisto ansiosa. Ser una más en su lista de conquistas no entra en mis prioridades.

—A ti— me contesta. Si su idea era ligar conmigo, acaba de perder cualquier oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, para que sucediera. Quiero reír al ver su rostro consternado, su ceño se frunce por unos segundos, tratando de evaluar la situación. Su mirada aprecia cada uno de mis movimientos y eso logra incomodarme.

—No tengo tiempo para esto— susurro avergonzada, quiero irme.

—Lamentó hacerte perder tu tiempo— me dice a cambio, hace una reverencia y cuando eleva su rostro puedo ver aquella engreída sonrisa. No le importa. Tuve su atención por diez segundos y la perdí, eso significa que acabo de ser clasificada en la lista de "no vale la pena el intento". Eso me hace enfurecer un poco. Él parece notar mi desagrado, pero le doy la misma importancia que él me dio. Me pregunta mi nombre y yo lo pronuncio casi con rudeza. Darle mi nombre tampoco me hace especial, eso solo facilitará encuentros futuros, así sabrá que debe evitarme.

Lo rodeo, mi bolsa golpeando el costado de mi cadera; su presencia a pesar de la distancia, sigue siendo fuerte. Trato de no voltear, eso me dejaría en ridículo.

Más adelante mi mirada atrapa a Miroku, él va corriendo; sus largas piernas abarcando una gran distancia a cada paso. Olvidándome por completo del joven de mirada azul y cabello trenzado, logro darle alcance a mi hermano mayor, Miroku al igual que Sesshomaru, se encuentra estudiando un posgrado antes de asumir el puesto de mi padre. La mirada azul de Miroku cae sobre mí por unos segundos, evalúa mi rostro y luego nuestro entorno. Sé a quién busca.

—¿Tarde de nuevo?— pregunto distrayéndole de su búsqueda; no quiero ser interrogada. Él nota mi intento de evasión, su frente se frunce en molestia.

—¿Qué haces afuera?— interroga a cambio. Yo aprieto los dientes.

—No tengo clase— miento, encojo mis hombros y finjo verlo todo menos a él.

—Kagome— odio ese tono, aquella voz de madre preocupada. Tan solo es un año mayor que yo y el papel de hermano maduro le queda enorme.

Evitando contestar, acomodo mi cabello y le suelto un beso en su mejilla, él me mira intrigado por mi gesto. Sonriendo me despido y camino en dirección a mi siguiente clase; las risas del equipo de baloncesto atraen mi atención, entre ellos Bankotsu. Él bota el balón contra el suelo mientras bromea con un alto sujeto; por un instante, un momento tan pequeño, me siento perturbada. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si tan solo dejara ir esta sensación de vacío. Quiero ser como él, quiero su manera de vivir… lo quiero a él.

Debo estar asustada, pero después de la ruptura de un noviazgo de tantos años, un matrimonio arreglado y un destino trazado, anhelo hacer algo que rompa las reglas, deseo ignorar las consecuencias y por qué no, una noche ardiente y desenfrenada con un sexy playboy.

Mi piel se estremece. Es por poco tiempo, pero quiero disfrutar mi libertad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola de nuevo, sí, yo Layla Ryu actualizando. Esta podría ser la más rápida actualización que he tenido en mi vida como escritora de fanfiction y quizá de las únicas. Pero bueno, tengo tiempo, dentro de unas semanas comienzan mis primeros exámenes y creo que desapareceré, mala noticia para mis otras historias, aun así que haré un hueco para continuar actualizando. Los capítulos de este fic serán de una escena, no siempre retomaré la escena anterior desde el punto de vista de ambos personajes, turnaré a cada uno en las escenas, por lo que la siguiente será "relatada" por Bankotsu. Puede que esperé un rato antes de escribir un capítulo en primera persona con Sesshomaru, es importante en la historia, aunque básicamente lo acabo de desplazar a un lado.

Yo sé que debería haber acción entre Sesshomaru y Kagome como pareja, pero por el momento me centraré en la evolución de la relación con Bankotsu. Cuando inicié este fic, es decir, construyéndolo en mi mente, me imaginé a una Kagome ansiosa por descubrir lo que se estaba perdiendo atada a una relación ¿"normal"? No sé cómo describirlo. Vi a un engreído Bankotsu, típico cliché del chico playboy y la chica sumisa, ¿nerd? (Tampoco sé explicarlo). Solo que Kagome no es sumisa, así que aunque espero no salirme del personaje, quiero llevar a nuestra protagonista a averiguar cómo reaccionar frente a un sujeto como él. Al principio Sesshomaru ni siquiera formaría parte del fic, pero estaba escribiendo Consecuencias (mi otro fic InuKag) y cielos, hay todo un universo para confabular y unirlos, que no pude resistirme. Y Sesshomaru formará una importante pieza, al igual que Inuyasha, pero aún no es su tiempo. Bueno, no hay más que decir, excepto que me disculpo si rompí alguna expectación sobre la historia y di un giro muy brusco cuando apenas comenzamos, tiendo a ser así.

Gracias a las chicas del círculo mercenario que me leyeron, un grupo al que me siento orgullosa de pertenecer. También a todas las que dejaron review, me encanta pasarme leyéndolos aunque este muriendo de frío en la escuela, jajaja, solo hay internet en el patio u.u

Ángel, mi preciosa amiga, saber que te encanta lo que escribo me llena de felicidad; eres importante para mí. Gracias!

Besos:

 _ **Layla Ryu.**_


	3. El demonio tiene a su presa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por crear tan magnifica historia. Este fic por lo contrario, es totalmente de mi autoria.

 **Blue Bird.**

 **Capítulo 3: "El demonio tiene a su presa"**

 _Ir en contra de mis reglas nunca ha sido una opción, no es por un orden, es simple precaución. Pero ella vino a mí, moviendo aquellas sensuales caderas, tentándome con sus largas piernas y esa maldita sonrisa de demonio. En un instante me tuvo sediento, hambriento y necesitado. Soy un imbécil._

 _ **Bankotsu**_

No fui a una fiesta y tampoco bebimos en casa de Suikotsu como fue planeado, me hallé con Jakotsu y Renkotsu en un club nocturno, lleno de cuerpos sudorosos y música ruidosa, del tipo de música que odias pero que terminas disfrutando después de un par de copas. No era mi mejor noche, mañana a primera hora tendría un examen que valdría el setenta por ciento de mi calificación, ¿preocupado? Debería, pero eso era lo de menos. Después de perder dos partidos seguidos y la final, mi orgullo herido y mi furia necesitaban ser drenados. La incompetencia de mi equipo era otra incógnita a la ecuación.

Mi trayecto a la barra fue entre golpes, empujones y codazos, personas retorciéndose y besuqueándose en cada maldito rincón. El lugar no era mi favorito, el ambiente podría haberme agradado en algún otro momento, justo ahora, lo encontraba repulsivo. Había mujeres, faldas cortas y vestidos entallados, ninguna llamó mi atención. Culpaba a mi humor por ello.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de venir aquí si pondrás esa cara?— acusó Jakotsu, su cabello atrapado en su singular coleta, mechones regándose por todo su rostro.

—Beber alcohol— respondí con evidencia —quizá encontrar una atractiva chica por un rato y llevarla al bonito deportivo de allá afuera—. Encogí mis hombros mientras Jakotsu hacía una mueca de asco. Yo casi reí, Jakotsu no era amante de las mujeres, era un hombre apuesto pero con gustos apuntando en otra dirección.

Renkotsu buscaba con la mirada entre el montón de personas, al igual que yo, buscaba diversión por una noche. Solo que él era más selectivo, las mujeres tenían que ser del tipo tímidas e introvertidas, las que obviamente sabrían guardar un intenso encuentro sexual sin replicas. Las aburridas diría yo.

—Oh, mira allá— Jakotsu sonrió señalando entre la multitud —Es tu chica incorrecta— la broma fue hecha para incomodar a Renkotsu, pero la información era para mí. Ahí, en el centro, una preciosa mujer de vestido rojo se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, sus caderas meneándose de un lado a otro, el cabello sacudiéndose en cada movimiento, su sonrisa atrayendo mi atención. Joder, esa mujer era atractiva. Mi envidia hacia Sesshomaru Taisho incrementó dos niveles. Podía romperle la maldita sonrisa engreída a ese sujeto, pero nada sería mejor que llevarme a la cama ese sensual trofeo.

—La chica incorrecta en el momento incorrecto— apuntó el calvito, llevando una vaso de alcohol a su boca —No es tu tipo Bank, solo déjalo estar. Podrías meterte en problemas solo por acercarte.

—¿Quién dice que no es mi tipo?— pregunté —Tiene piernas largas y piel suave, incluso un tatuaje como bono extra. Eso sin duda grita que es mi tipo— mi sonrisa engreída hizo que Renkotsu me enviara la mirada más mortal.

—Olvídala, esto es serio— su advertencia me hastió, no había nada que pudieran prohibirme, lo detestaba.

—Okay.

El dejo ir el asunto tan pronto gire hacia la barra, pedí un trago y bebí el contenido antes de ser consciente de mi repentina molestia. No era la única mujer, pero la reticencia de Renkotsu de pronto me instó a ir tras ella. Con el segundo vaso de licor en mi mano volví a buscarla entre la multitud, había alrededor de doscientas personas y a pesar de ello, logré encontrarla, los delgados brazos sobre su cabeza y el constante movimiento de su trasero me encendió. La quería e iba a tenerla.

Antes de dar un solo paso, mi brazo fue atrapado por Renkotsu, su mirada oscura y las facciones en tensión volvieron a advertirme.

—Es propiedad de un Taisho, tocarla significa meterte en problemas y todo mundo lo sabe.

Tenía un enorme discurso acerca de prohibirme algo, pero mi réplica nunca salió. El cuerpo curvilíneo de aquella mujer se pegó a mi costado, la delicada voz femenina llamando al barman por una bebida. A la escasa luz del bar, pude distinguir un brillo de sudor sobre la suave piel, producto del baile y el cerrado ambiente. Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios, la mano de mi amigo aún apretaba la mía, pero no detuvo que mi otra mano la tocara, mis dedos ascendieran desde el codo hasta el hombro de la mujer "prohibida". Ella se estremeció, la mirada café se posó de inmediato sobre mí, evaluándome en silencio, parecía medir sus probabilidades y el hecho de que yo fuera real. Después de eso, esbozó aquella sonrisa de demonio, una señal de que estaba dispuesta a jugar conmigo.

—Hola— saludó, el tono alegre sorprendió a Renkotsu. El calvo devolvió el saludo, cohibido por la repentina amabilidad. La pequeña bruja no le prestó más atención que solo tres segundos, antes de regresar su atención sobre mí, su audaz mirada descendió sobre la longitud de mi cuerpo, inspeccionando mi vestimenta. Casi desee reír.

—¿Te agrada lo que ves?— pregunté, usando un tono de falsa arrogancia.

—Mucho— coqueteó. Había una enorme diferencia entre esta chica y la frívola joven de la universidad que conocí, aquella otra no habría dudado en ignorarme, esta al contrario, parecía ansiosa por tocarme. Podía culpar al alcohol, pero en aquella mirada oscura no vi duda alguna y menos confusión. Algo cambió, no sé lo que haya sido, pero interiormente me complació.

—Entonces puedo igualar el marcador— dije. Con mi brazo ya liberado, me apoyé sobre la barra, acercándome más a ella —También me gusta lo que estoy viendo— deslicé mi mirada por el valle entre sus senos y continué hasta las largas piernas. —Y mucho— ella me sonrió, sus dientes atraparon ese delicioso labio, mordisqueándolo.

La palma de su mano hizo contacto con mi pecho, hubo una caricia suave, bajando por mi abdomen hasta el broche de mis vaqueros, mi piel se erizó al instante.

Nunca aleje mi atención de su engreído rostro. Estaba ansioso por descubrir el color dominante de sus ojos. Si la mirabas a distancia, el color café sería lo más obvio, pero de cerca, a escasos centímetros de ellos, distinguí diminutos puntos de colores en las pupilas, el verde y el dorado peleando por acaparar todo el terreno. Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios.

El barman nos interrumpió en ese momento, tres pequeñas copas de cristal con un fluorescente contenido atrajeron mi atención. El intenso color rosa de las bebidas desvió mi concentración al hecho de que ella no estaba sola.

—Fue bueno encontrarte, Bankotsu— mi nombre fue emitido en un ronroneo, se alejó con lentos pasos, contoneándose entre el mar de personas. Las ganas de seguirla casi me consumieron, pero abandoné esa intención. Nunca iría detrás de una chica dos veces, esa era mi regla y menos de alguien que ya había rechazado una primera oferta. Bufando regrese mi inspección a las jóvenes que bailaban, la pista estaba llena de seductores figuras y bonitas piernas, pero mentiría si negaba que estaba buscando entre todas ellas a una sola mujer. Unos minutos después, cinco copas de vodka y tres canciones insoportables, al fin pude verla de nuevo. Mis puños se apretaron sobre la barra, no lo haría, no iría tras ella. Sin embargo, mentalizarme esa orden no sirvió de nada, en algún momento perdí a mis amigos, solo como estaba no era muy inteligente. Odié a Renkotsu, porque insistió en alejarme de esa chica y logró penetrar mis pensamientos, ahí donde la obsesión comenzaba a revolcarse.

Llegué hasta ella y sentí la curvatura de su trasero contra mi sexo, uní mis caderas a esa parte, contorneándome al ritmo de la música, moviéndome detrás de ella. Kagome me sonrió, una hermosa boca pintada de rojo ascendió hasta besar mi barbilla. Estaba excitado, loco y hambriento. Esta mujer, esta bruja de cabellos negros me tenía hipnotizado y la odiaba por eso. Atrapé su vientre, hice presión en este con la intención de que me sintiera, que notara la reacción a su maldito baile; mis dedos se hundieron en piel firme cubierta por tela, mi boca se apoderó de aquél cuello y ella correspondió gimiendo. El cuerpo me ardió, el latido de mi corazón aumentó y mi razón se perdió.

—Te deseo— rugí en su oído —Ahora— colé mi mano derecha debajo de su vestido, accediendo a una gran porción de suave piel.

Kagome se giró, su mirada nublada por el placer apreció mi rostro, sé que vio algo en mi mirada antes de saborearme. Sus labios encajaron contra los míos en un combate de dominio. La húmeda lengua invadió cada rincón de mi boca mientras yo jadeaba de necesidad, mordí sus labios y mentón, volví a su cuello raspando con mis dientes el tatuaje en su cuello, subí de nuevo y me apoderé de ella, apreté entre mis manos su trasero, la suave carne bajo mi tacto volvió a hacerla gemir.

—Vamos a mi auto— un gemido salió de mi boca cuando la sentí acariciar mi pene.

Ella negó, volvió por otro intenso beso antes de tomar mi brazo y arrastrarme lejos de la pista de baile. Hasta ese instante, no era muy consciente del lugar en el que estábamos, tampoco del espectáculo que acabábamos de dar, quería hundirme en ella, ese era mi único pensamiento.

Nos tomó cinco minutos salir de entre la plaga humana, fui guiado por una largo pasillo y unas escaleras, la zona estaba vacía pero no era nada intima; mi mirada seguía el suave meneo de las caderas femeninas, necesitaba tocarla. Ella se detuvo, enredó sus brazos tras mi cuello y volvió a besarme, sabía que era una pésima idea continuar con nuestro juego en un lugar tan abierto, no había hecho nada similar desde que tenía los catorce, pero no pude contenerme. Me vi presionando mi cuerpo contra el de ella, acorralándola y perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Acaricié sus muslos y su redondo culo, las yemas de mis dedos tocaron el encaje de las bragas, lo atrapé en mi puño con la intención de romperlas pero ella me facilitó el trabajo bajándolas por sus piernas, sus uñas me arañaron sobre la ropa, instantes después, mi camiseta reposaba sobre el suelo junto con su ropa interior. Sentí como rasgaba la piel de mi espalda y mordía mi hombro mientras me daba un festín con su cuello. Sonreí llenó de confianza, sus manos audaces apretaban y jalaban por todo mi cuerpo, parecía una pequeña niña con su primer juguete, una inexperta en un encuentro sexual y eso solo logró llevarme al borde. La curiosidad con la que tanteaba mi piel ardiente arrancó gemidos de mí.

Las luces eran tenues, pero no lo suficiente bajas para no ver la deliciosa mujer que estaba devorando, el ruido de la música apenas era opacado por los paneles de los muros, allá abajo cientos de personas bailaban y coqueteaban mientras nosotros tratábamos de desnudarnos el uno al otro. Encontré la manera de que su vestido permaneciera enrollado sobre su cintura antes de hundir mi mano entre sus muslos, ella gritó cuando acaricié los pliegues de su sexo, la humedad me recibió con gusto y deslicé mi dedo índice por entre ellos, Kagome se arqueó cuando introduje un dedo en su vagina, sentí sus senos apretarse contra mi pecho y me propuse besar ahí, donde el vestido no alcanzaba a cubrir. Mi boca lamió sobre sus pechos antes de jalar con los dientes la tela y descubrirlos, succioné un rosado pezón, la sentí jadear y apretar mi dedo con su intimidad. La excitación me consumía con rapidez, apreté mi mano sobre su cadera mientras la follaba con un solo dedo, introduje un segundo cuando la vi acercarse a la cúspide, soltó un enorme gemido mitad grito y se corrió con intensidad, empapando la palma de mi mano.

Apenas conteniéndome la besé, todo su cuerpo temblaba por el orgasmo. Fui rudo mientras consumía su aliento, chupé su mentón al mismo tiempo que sacaba mis dedos de su vagina, los llevé a mi boca, queriendo probarla, la parte más dominante de mi ser impuso una señal de posesión sobre ella, los ojos cafés no se perdieron cuando lamí su esencia y paladeé su sabor. Gimió antes de tomar mi rostro y volver a besarme con furia, probándose en mi boca. La apreté haciéndola sentir mi erección, ella se percató y desabrochó mis pantalones, liberando mi pene.

No esperé a que me acariciara, la giré, presionando su pecho contra la pared y deslicé mis manos por sus caderas y sus nalgas, saqué un condón de mi bolsillo trasero y lo coloqué mientras tanteaba su entrada con mis dedos, recargué el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la espalda femenina, mordí y besé su hombro antes de permitir a mi miembro deslizarse.

—Estoy a punto de follarte, Kagome Taisho— me burlé, recorriendo los pliegues de su sexo con la punta de mi pene.

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi— debatió, dándome una mirada mortal sobre su hombro. Yo sonreí.

—Kagome Higurashi— susurré en su oído —Estás a punto de ser follada como nunca en la vida.

—Haz que sea memorable, Ryuusei Bankotsu.

Sonreí por última vez antes de hundirme por completo en su estrechez, un ronco gemido escapó de mis labios cuando la sentí tan apretada alrededor de mi masculinidad. Todos mis pensamientos se dispararon hacia la nada, embestí con fuerza, tocando con la punta un punto tan lejano en su intimidad. Mi ego subió varios niveles en su propio record. Ella era malditamente deliciosa y yo estaba probándola, empujé mis caderas hasta hacerlas chocar con sus nalgas, el sonido hizo eco en mi cabeza, mi miembro palpitó dentro de las paredes internas, yo jadee por aire. Retuve mi propio orgasmo, Kagome gimió en reproche cuando me detuve, acaricié con los dedos su cadera, tratando de distraerme del intenso placer, aunque sabía que era inútil.

Kagome corcoveó sus caderas, yo gemí con frustración.

—Demonios, no hagas eso o me correré justo ahora— las manos me temblaban mientras la maldita bruja repetía el movimiento, su intensa suplica penetraba mis oídos. Apreté su cuerpo con el fin de mantenerla inmóvil, su vagina se contrajo alrededor de mí, me apreso hasta el límite, volviéndome loco. Había un rastro de sudor que caía de mi frente sobre la tersa piel de su espalda, vi la marca de mis dientes en su hombro y las huellas de mis dedos tatuadas en sus caderas. La envolví con mi cuerpo, mi mano derecha descendió por su vientre y alcanzó su clítoris, lo presioné con fuerza y ella gritó arqueándose contra mí. Joder, esto era el maldito infierno, estaba caliente y perdido, no lograba pensar en nada más que en llenarla. Golpeé duro y la empuje con el movimiento, ella lo regresó chocando su trasero contra mi abdomen, vi toda la extensión de mi pene entrar y salir de su vagina, duro y húmedo enterrado hasta el fondo, me sentí a punto de caer, embestí con fuerza y luego con lentitud, sus gritos llenaban el pasillo, sus manos empotradas en la pared, deteniendo mis embates. Jugué con su clítoris, acaricié y apreté. Aceleré mis embestidas, deprisa y con apremio me hundía hasta la demencia; entonces la sentí correrse, sus piernas se tensaron junto con todo su cuerpo, me aprisionó cerca de un último empuje y gritó, su voz resonó en el vació lugar, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo arqueándose y su trasero empujando con fuerza mis caderas.

Jamás un orgasmo femenino me pareció tan alucinante, me quedé sin aliento, mi voz quedó atrapada mientras palpitaba dentro de ella, mi orgasmo siguió las réplicas del de ella, la sangre abandonó mi cabeza y explotó en cada parte de mi cuerpo, grité cuando logré encontrar mi voz, apoyé una mano sobre la pared, a un lado de su cabeza y apresé con mi otra mano su cintura, sabía que tenía que liberarla o podía dejar marcas, pero el simple pensamiento de marcarla empujó con intensidad dentro de mí y estallé, vacié mi esencia dentro de Kagome, mi cuerpo se mantuvo tenso por lo que me pareció una eternidad, la cordura tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar a mi cerebro. Aun después de recuperar el control de mis miembros seguía apretando su cuerpo, mi brazo en algún momento se envolvió sobre el vientre femenino, manteniéndola atrapada. Jadeaba, me costaba respirar y tenía la ligera idea de que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Deslicé con paciencia la palma de mi mano desde su trasero hasta la curvatura de su pecho, debajo del vestido mi mano apenas alcanzó a deleitarse con el duro pezón, ella me recompensó con un débil gemido, mantuve mi agarre con el fin de encontrar la consciencia, aquello me había dejado vacío. Mis labios besaron su nuca, hombros y espalda, Kagome se estremeció. Una vez que estuve seguro de que ninguno de los dos caería, la dejé libre, me erguí aspirando tanto aire fuera necesario, eché un vistazo al final del corredor, si alguien nos había visto o no, nunca me percaté de ello, estaba tan jodidamente perdido en el cuerpo de esta mujer que nada podría haberme distraído.

La hermosa pelinegra, que hasta hace unos días era la mujer prohibida, se acomodó su diminuto vestido rojo, nunca miró en mi dirección, pero decidí no darle importancia. Acomodé mis vaqueros y estaba a punto de deshacerme del condón cuando ella me miró. Aún tenía el látex alrededor de mi miembro cuando me sonrió y se acercó a besarme.

—Increíble— dijo cerca de mi oído, asentí a punto de bromear con ella pero sus siguientes palabras me descolocaron —Me voy.

—¿Qué rayos?— pregunté confundido.

—Ahora entiendo la inmensa fama que tienes en la universidad— soltó una ligera risa —Bueno, muchas gracias.

El pulso latía todavía con fiereza en mis venas cuando la vi desaparecer, su cuerpo nunca demostró ningún ápice de debilidad o desequilibrio, se miraba elegante y pulcra, a excepción de la marca en su cuello y sus labios hinchados, nadie se daría cuenta que acabábamos de tener sexo en un lugar público. Tampoco, que había dejado a un semidesnudo hombre en la planta superior, con el condón usado puesto y con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro.

Nunca una mujer me había despedido, no había tenido un encuentro en el cual yo fuera desechado. Mi ego estaba herido por haber sido un polvo tan veloz en un club de mala muerte, por no ser yo quien dijera la última palabra. Me vestí con rapidez, me deshice del maldito condón y corrí escaleras abajo, busqué entre los cuerpo sudorosos y no hallé a la bruja de vestido rojo.

Renkotsu me encontró empujando un par de jóvenes ebrios, el brillo en su mirada me dijo que él también estaba algo ido, cualquier cosa que se hubiera metido estaba mostrando sus primeras señales. Su sonrisa era algo psicópata, pero no era algo que me sorprendiera.

—¿La viste?— odié mi tono desesperado.

—¿A quién?— devolvió a cambio. Yo rodé los ojos. —Por cierto, Jakotsu encontró un poco de diversión— dijo, como si de pronto algo divertido pasara —Hubieras visto el tamaño de ese tipo, no creo que sobreviva a nuestro amigo.

Instantes después, Renkotsu reía a carcajadas y yo seguía buscando a la supuesta novia de Sesshomaru Taisho. Ella se fue, la furia de saber eso me hizo rebobinar todo. Era solo una mujer, una más en la lista, no importa la forma en la que vació mi cerebro o me llevó al borde de la locura, eso era todo lo que obtendríamos el uno del otro.

—Nunca iré detrás ti, Kagome Higurashi— me prometí, ya había obtenido lo que quería, una mujer como ella jamás se metería en mi piel.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! Si, ya sé, no he subido el epilogo de Consecuencias, pero es que me pidieron un epilogo largo y eso lleva mucho construirlo, también, hoy apenas encontré espacio para escribir, ayer decidí escribir pero supongo que estaba desvelada y me quedé dormida frente a mi compu, después de eso, sé que me arrastré de alguna manera hasta mi cama. Terminé este capítulo porque ya tenía más de la mitad y porque son de una sola escena, es como si construyera los típicos capítulos pero subiendo las escenas en lugar de esperar a tenerlo listo, esto ni siquiera es la mitad de lo que suelo publicar en mis otros fics.

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon tan… ¿abierto? No edité, así que tan pronto terminé de escribir lo estoy subiendo, probablemente tenga errores, palabras repetidas y otros detalles, me sigue costando escribir en primera persona, al final me di cuenta que escribí con mi típica narrativa y me reí, la verdad es que a veces me agota relatarlo de esta manera, alguien dijo que era fácil, déjame decirte que no lo es, no para mí al menos. Si tuviera que decirles en que me inspiré para escribir este fic, bueno, la verdad es que ya tenía la idea, influenciada por los libros que he leído, al principio quería hacer de Bankotsu un peleador clandestino, eso gracias a Katy Evans, luego seguí la línea de Terry Fisher, encantadora escritora que amo y amaré a pesar de que me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Al final hice de él un estudiante universitario que practica basquetbol, podría decirse que seguí el hilo de Ángel, pero la verdad es que estoy algo obsesionada con el manga de Namaikizakari y dije, rayos, lo haré así. Así que aquí tienen, no es una copia de nada, es inspirada en todo jajaja. Así que como ya había dicho, seguiré este camino hacia la destrucción.

¿Fue muy pronto para el Lemon? Nah, nunca es demasiado pronto, además así es como esto comienza, arrancarse el corazón empieza de algo tan demencial e impulsivo. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Gracias de nuevo a todas las que me escribieron un review, a las chicas del circulo mercenario que se han pasado por acá y a quienes me apoyan desde que empecé a escribir mis locuras. Nos vemos.

Besos:

 _ **Layla Ryu.**_


	4. La bruja lo rechaza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por crear tan magnifica historia. Este fic por lo contrario, es totalmente de mi autoría.

 **Blue Bird.**

 **Capítulo 4: "La bruja lo rechaza"**

 _La última vez que hice un acto de rebeldía fue cuando tenía diecisiete años, estaba emocionada y eufórica por mi cumpleaños que no pensé adecuadamente las cosas, salí con mis dos mejores amigas y durante el transcurso de la noche nos llenamos de alcohol hasta la cabeza, después de eso, todo lo demás quedó en blanco. Cuando desperté, tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza, un zapato de tacón extraviado y un ave tatuada en el cuello. Sango había terminado con su novio y en un arranque de locura terminó enrollada con mi hermano, Ayame… ella solo perdió la virginidad._

 _ **Kagome**_

Física avanzada era primordial, al menos eso es lo que el profesor recordaba decir todos los días. Como cualquier otro catedrático que insistía en que su asignatura era vital, importante y con un uso en el futuro. Nadie podía negarlo, al menos ninguno de los treinta alumnos en el aula lo haría, porque si uno deseaba graduarse, claro que lo era.

Sango soltó un respingo a mi lado, sus ojos apenas podían permanecer abiertos; su cabello siempre peinado en una coleta estaba suelto y no había rastro de maquillaje en su rostro. Ella suspiró de nuevo cuando se percató de mi escrutinio, parpadee sorprendida ante su gesto de reproche y luego sonreí. Me culpaba en silencio. Dentro de su mente, Kagome Higurashi era quien la obligó a salir en una noche de chicas cuando aún no era viernes, la que arrastró a sus mejores amigas a un club nocturno y luego las emborrachó hasta el cansancio. Sin contar que todo eso pasó mientras la culpable se montaba a un pedazo de hombre en un rincón oscuro.

 _-Oh si, hice algo estúpido-_

Me mordí el labio en un intento por aguantar la risa, mi atención regresó al frente y luego me perdí observando la pizarra. Recordar a Bankotsu no haría nada por mejorar la situación.

Había sido demasiado ambiciosa. Libre de un compromiso arreglado, aunque temporalmente, era tiempo de divertirse, Sango pensaba que era debido al dolor. No iba a negarlo cuando ella se dispuso a acompañarme en mi sufrimiento.

Las tres chicas estábamos listas antes de las diez, vestidas en sus mejores de atuendos y entrando al primer lugar que encontráramos. El plan era simple, tomar unas copas, bailar y salir. Incluso acordamos una hora como toque de queda.

Hasta que lo vi a él.

Bankotsu no estaba en este plan, no aún. Él sexy playboy ni siquiera pintaba en aquella noche, yo debí estar dolida, sufriendo por perder a Sesshomaru y no pensando en arrastrar a un hombre y follarlo en un lugar público. Un sujeto que además tenía el ego por los cielos y llevaba la palabra arrogancia tatuada en su estúpido rostro. Quería odiarlo y no lo lograba, mi cuerpo reaccionó a él con tanta pasión que aún me sorprendía, fue tan íntimo y caótico, perdí la capacidad de pensar. En ese momento, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que no parara nunca; me sentí expuesta, ansiosa por su tacto y desesperada. Me pregunté mil veces mientras era arrastrada por el clímax, que habría hecho si alguien nos hubiese visto y la respuesta me sorprendió. La sensación de placer se extendió por mi cuerpo como un latigazo, la sola idea de alguien siendo testigo de cómo era tomada con rudeza me llevó a la cima.

Mi vida se dividió en ese instante, cuando mi deseo se convirtió en un mar oscuro de perversiones.

La clase terminó al mismo tiempo que regresaba al presente, toda el aula se llenó del parloteo de los otros estudiantes mientras yo guardaba mis apuntes con calma.

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca— explicó Sango, su bolso colgando de su hombro en un agarre descuidado, sus brazos atiborrados de libros —¿Te molesta que me adelante?— preguntó, echándole un vistazo a la puerta.

—No te preocupes— sonreí y ella me devolvió un gesto aliviado, la vi avanzar hasta la salida, empujando a algunos rezagados. Soy casi la última en salir del aula, pero tengo tiempo antes de mi próxima clase, por lo que no estoy preocupada.

El pasillo está casi vacío, hay ruido pero proviene de otras aulas.

—Pensé que la clase nunca acabaría.

Sumida en mis pensamientos apenas soy consciente del par de ojos azules que me observan. Su rostro al contrario del mío o mi amiga, luce fresco y altivo. En realidad, pienso que es normal. Él debe estar acostumbrado a las noches de fiesta.

Y sin embargo, no le concedo más de dos segundos de atención, no importa la razón, en este juego las reglas son simples; después del encuentro sexual, ninguno de los dos se conoce. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba, no su altiva figura bloqueando mi camino.

—Kagome Taisho— su voz ronronea con burla el apellido de Sesshomaru, mi disgusto incrementa. Él sabe que me fastidia y aun así no le importa. Hay una sonrisa de pura soberbia en su rostro y aquella mirada como si compartiéramos un secreto demasiado íntimo.

—Higurashi— le repito, aunque quizá, lo más inteligente es ignorarlo.

—Lo que sea— inspecciona mi atuendo; tal vez, evaluando a la mujer debajo de la ropa, tratando de asimilar que nos enrollamos. —Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Y como si estuviera acostumbrado a intimidar, saca de su bolsillo una pequeña, muy diminuta prenda de encaje y la coloca a la altura de mi rostro. Sé que es, también que me pertenecía hasta antes de la madrugada y creo entender el por qué la muestra como un trofeo de guerra.

—¿Es en serio?— preguntó y su maldita sonrisa aumenta, llena de pura maldad y arrogancia.

—¿Qué pensarían todos si las muestro?— ahora mismo está lleno de seguridad —Me pregunto si la imagen de la intocable chica de Taisho se rompería, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿Debería?

—¿Deberías qué? ¿Alzarlas en el aire y gritar - _me follé a la frígida chica Higurashi_ -?

—Yo no diría frígida.

—Y yo no estaría segura de ese plan.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No, en absoluto— cruzo mis brazos, mi mentón en la misma postura que Bankotsu e imitando la sonrisa estúpida de él —¿Cómo carajo piensas demostrar que "esas" son mías?— hago énfasis con mis dedos al aire. Su boca se tensa en una línea recta y frunce el ceño, no capta mi punto al instante. Le toma alrededor de dos minutos percatarse que no tiene ningún argumento. —Incluso aunque lo afirmes con toda tu alma, no hubo testigos, no hay nadie que pueda apoyarte en esta ridícula cosa y evidentemente para todos, serías el típico sujeto intimidando a la chica.

—Pero sembraría la duda— se recompuso de inmediato —La verdad comienza siendo un rumor y luego, simplemente los demás especulan.

Admito que me siento tentada a arrebatarle mi ropa interior y hundirla hasta el fondo de su garganta, porque no hay un segundo en este mundo que no me arrepienta de arrastrar al idiota del campus a un rincón.

—¿Por qué no mejor las guardas y cuando necesites liberar la tensión, cubres tu nariz con ellas y te corres? No vale el intento, no voy a caer en ningún chantaje tuyo.

Tensó su boca, los largos dedos apretándose sobre la prenda. No puedo concederle más tiempo del que ya he perdido, así que simplemente lo rodeo y salgo de ahí sin importarme su expresión de cruda venganza. Supongo que eso me pone de nuevo en el marcador.

Kagome 2, Bankotsu 0.

Pensé en él mientras cambiaba de edificio y luego nuestro encuentro se esfumó cuando atrapé un vistazo de Sesshomaru; no iba a decir que el cosquilleo empezó y que el aliento se atascó en mi garganta, porque no vino ninguna reacción; menos cuando una delicada joven se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Era demasiado bonita y también muy joven, incluso más joven que yo. Pero no era la edad o la belleza de la chica, Sesshomaru nunca permitió que una persona se acercara tanto, por lo que mi desconcierto debería ser por qué con ella no parecía tener problema; la delicada pelinegra parecía apenas ser una estudiante de primer ingreso y me atrevía a decir que quizá hasta de instituto. No me importaba y sin embargo me permití observar un poco más hasta que desaparecieron en la cafetería.

Un ahogado suspiro salió de mí, débil pero no de dolor; aunque tal vez, negar tantas veces mi habilidad para sentir, en realidad podría ser lo contrario. ¿Yo me sentía herida?

La idea de jugar un rato con Bankotsu no me pareció tan mala después de todo. Iba a graduarme pronto y entonces, tendría que elegir una fecha para casarme y luego convertirme en la esposa perfecta. ¿Cuándo entonces se suponía que aprovecharía mi juventud? Miré hacia atrás. Donde unos minutos antes Bankotsu trató de molestarme, las bragas no eran un buen incentivo, pero podría acceder a ir con él, descubrir más y saciar mi cuerpo. Regresé sobre mis pasos, consciente de que perdería la siguiente clase; la distancia no fue mucha pero cuando llegué al pasillo no encontré rastro del hombre al que buscaba. Él se acercó a mí y yo lo ahuyente, así que ahora al parecer era mi turno de buscarlo y aquello, en lugar de asustarme, me gustó.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! Lamentablemente para mi, tenía el capítulo siguiente pero ni siquiera había escrito este, me costó escribir desde el punto de Kagome sin convertirla en OOC, de alguna manera en este fic va a perder algo de sí misma del anime/manga para adaptarse a mi fic. No es lo mejor, de hecho debería ser al revés.

Mi obsesión con Bankotsu no es reciente, lleva años formándose y tenía fics en los que siempre quise incluirlo; pero supongo que apenas decidí atreverme. Sigo siendo una lectora silenciosa del Bankag pero al menos me siento más libre de admitirlo. No siempre o mejor dicho, muy rara vez haré ambas escenas desde ambos puntos de vista; porque eso es exagerado para mí. He leído un montón de historias en primera persona y las he abandonado cuando el siguiente capítulo es lo mismo pero desde la perspectiva del otro; en ocasiones incluso en los fics me salto esas partes, sé que para las autoras es un esfuerzo más, pero no me gusta leerlo o hacer lo mismo. Y al contrario de lo que parece, muy pocas autoras me tienen atrapadas con historias en primera persona, siento que es un reto, porque el tip está en describir la acción del personaje encarnando al otro, no suena tan interesante que ella o él nos cuente que hace, cuando quiero ver al ser que ama desde los ojos de quien lo cuenta. Iré equivocándome en este fic, pero siempre dando lo mejor.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por cada uno de ellos ya que son muy importantes para mí. Saludos siempre al círculo mercenario y a cada una de las chicas que me leen del grupo, subo capítulos cada que mi mente está en el lugar correcto, porque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa perdida en exámenes y cálculos.

Besos:

 _ **Layla Ryu.**_


	5. El demonio está interesado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por crear tan magnifica historia. Este fic por lo contrario, es totalmente de mi autoría.

 **Blue Bird.**

 **Capítulo 5: "El demonio está interesado"**

 _No había nada más que me importara, excepto yo, pero admito que trate de presumir, mi ego me instó a impresionarla y atraer su atención sobre mí, quería verla observándome, deseándome otra vez. Quería aquellos ojos cafés admirándome, devorándome y ansiándome. Cuando solo debí dejar el asunto en paz, todo comenzó, estaba siendo atraído hacia la maldita bruja y no quería evitarlo._

 _ **Bankotsu**_

Jugué con todo mi esfuerzo, golpeé duro a mis compañeros de equipo y derribe a nuestros oponentes. Creí que si encestaba la impresionaría, si hacía algo para atraer su atención, cualquier cosa que me diera un minuto de ella o solo un vistazo, podría dejar de importarme. Aquello me diría que definitivamente la altere. La maldita bruja solo tenía que mirarme y yo estaría satisfecho.

El balón encestó subiendo nuestro puntaje. Mi sonrisa engreída nunca se borró y yo busqué en las gradas a la causante de este ferviente encuentro; pero no era a mí a quien miraba, sus preciosos ojos estaban atentos a otro, su rostro parecía demasiado interesado en alguien del equipo contrario. Seguí con la mirada al sujeto, el capitán del otro equipo me pareció una broma en consideración conmigo. ¿Quién carajos se teñía el pelo en color plata? Le hacía verse como un payaso, en ningún momento vi que fuera natural aquello. La molestia se instaló en mi garganta, no merecía que alguien más robara su atención.

Sentí el golpe en mi costado, el balón rebotó y rodó lejos de mi alcancé, pero no me importó; el intenso color café de sus ojos cayó en mí, el ardor corriendo por mi espalda, ella me vio justo como aquella noche. Sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior y yo jadee. Maldita fuera ella porque me encendía. La maldita bruja me excitaba.

Mis reflejos fueron lentos, esperaba que volviera a darme un vistazo; sin embargo permaneció con esa postura evasiva, estudiando a todos en las gradas y en el centro, a todos excepto a mí. La palma de Renkotsu impactó un duro golpe en mi espalda, trayéndome al presente. Todo mundo me observaba, atentos a la causa de mi desconcentración. Una maldición brotó de mi boca y regresé al papel de capitán, en el trayecto a mi posición, empuje al capitán del equipo contrario y este gritó una blasfemia conteniéndose de ir por mí. El apellido Taisho en su espalda no pasó desapercibido bajo el centro de mi escrutinio. Pero no encontré furia dentro, había a cambio, una enorme satisfacción por hundir a uno de ellos. Una ventaja sobre él, encendía la sangre en mis venas.

Volví la mirada hacía la dulce pelinegra, la chica de un Taisho. Había autoconfianza en su porte, elegancia y pura arrogancia empujaban fuera de ese rostro; una chica que sabía en qué lugar se encontraba y a lo que tenía derecho. Ninguno de esos hombres lograría comprender la naturaleza de Kagome, ella era una mujer que tomaba lo que necesita y aquello no era un sujeto con cabello teñido; aunque quizá tampoco lo era yo.

Pero, ¿por qué no mejor mostrárselo? Aplastaría a Taisho y eso le daría a Kagome un mensaje. Tal como ella lo hizo conmigo.

La tarde pasada casi había obedecido su orden; el rechazo me tenía más obsesionado con descubrir hasta donde podía empujar, si podía someterla bajo mis reglas o se resistiría.

Sus bragas se convirtieron de pronto en una clase de amuleto, algo que necesitaba tener y como un maldito pervertido las mantuve en mi mano mientras la otra trabajaba mi pene esta mañana. Ella era alguien a quien no debería buscar, la tuve una vez y es todo lo que necesitaría si fuera otra, sin embargo, verla en el campus una y otra vez solo le dio forma a mi plan. Había pensado en buscarla, molestar un rato y tenerla sobre sus rodillas a cambio de la única prueba de aquella noche. El resultado fue muy diferente al que esperaba.

—¿Vas a concentrarte esta vez o seguirás permitiendo que nos pateen en las bolas?— Renkotsu se veía lo suficientemente enojado para hacerme volver; el silbatazo sonó para el final del segundo cuarto y Renkotsu maldijo antes de secarse el rostro con su playera, todo el equipo se preparó para descansar en los vestidores. Miré el marcador, a pesar de mi falta de atención logramos estar cinco puntos adelante del otro equipo, ganaríamos, de eso me aseguraría.

Tome mi botella de agua antes de seguir a los otros, unos pasos adelante, el equipo contrario se perdió en el vestidor para visitantes. El partido de hoy era importante, una salvación para volver a las finales y obtener el trofeo. Solo necesitaba ganar, no había nada más.

A excepción de la pelinegra Taisho; este era el último año de universidad y solo una parte de mí alimentaba la esperanza de irme como una leyenda, Kagome era un bono extra en todo esto. Bebí el resto del frío líquido antes de lanzar la botella en el cesto de basura, el ruido de los vestidores y la multitud se filtraba por el pasillo, suficiente para opacar mis pasos en la duela pulida. Sin embargo, nunca alcancé la puerta de la habitación donde mi equipo planeaba la siguiente jugada; alguien envolvió sus dedos en mi brazo, hubo un escalofrío y luego fui sacado del pasillo, guiado hacia el final de las gradas, en las habitaciones que usábamos como bodega. Un minuto estaba sinceramente sorprendido porque ella viniera a mí y al otro su boca estaba buscando la mía. Toda ella siendo cuervas y suavidad presionando contra mi cuerpo; la apreté contra la pared al instante que sus manos se colaron debajo de mi camiseta, las palmas frías tocando piel caliente. Aspiró aire cuando mis labios descendieron por su cuello, un jadeo entrecortado escapó de sus labios y luego me recompensó con un gemido.

Cerré mis dientes en su hombro, aplicando poca fuerza, mis dedos palpando sobre los apretados jeans, buscando el broche; Kagome acarició mi excitación sobre la ropa deportiva, aquella tela que no disimulaba mi erección. La besé de nuevo, arrasando todo de ella; hundiendo mi lengua y obligándola a darme más. Me tomó cada onza de mi ser frenar el deseo, incorporándome y soplando el aire retenido sobre su cabello oscuro, ella también jadeaba desesperada, sus manos aun tocándome; ansiaba seguir besándola, pero estaba cabreado por su actitud, no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer tomara el control de mi vida. Ninguna chica con aire de realeza entraría en mi rutina para adaptarla a la suya.

Kagome Taisho aprendería a conocer su lugar en este juego.

—¿Qué pasa?— fue su pregunta, corriendo sus uñas sobre cada una de las costillas a su paso, bajando tentativamente una y otra vez sobre mis caderas.

Yo solo reí.

Todo estaba al borde y yo no tenía tiempo para divertirme ahora.

—Resulta que debo volver a la cancha— mi voz ronca por el deseo, la besé en la frente; del tipo de besos que le das a una novia, solo que para mí, fue un gesto para invitarla a confiar, a bajar la guardia con lo siguiente que haría.

—¿Ya?— sonaba ansiosa —Creí que teníamos media hora.

La besé de nuevo, porque admito que esos labios fruncidos se ven deliciosos; mordí y luego, para su sorpresa, mi mano estampó contra su trasero. Ella me dio aquella mirada fulminante que me hizo querer atarla mientras la follaba una y otra vez.

—Solo tenía quince minutos de descanso, es el segundo cuarto y yo soy el capitán.

Un atisbo de enojo se quedó en aquellos ojos, antes de hacer un gesto desinteresado a lo que decía. Su atención regresó a mi cuerpo.

—Okay— murmuré —Nunca hago esto con una chica, pero has pulsado algunos botones incorrectos y necesitas aprender una lección— la giré de frente a la pared sin sorprenderme por su obediencia, batallé con sus jeans y los jalé junto con las delgadas bragas antes de simplemente tocarla, ya estaba húmeda, por lo que entrar sería fácil. Sin embargo, esto era un castigo, no un premio. Mi mano estampó de nuevo, pero esta vez se encontró piel desnuda, ella chilló retorciéndose; volví a golpearla dos veces más y cuando se preparaba para gritarme, mis dedos se envolvieron en aquél bonito cuello y la besé. Fui brusco, demasiado duro para un preliminar.

Sin inmutarme, la liberé, dejándola con el aire atascado en sus pulmones y la piel sonrojada; me di la vuelta y la dejé ahí. Siendo un maldito imbécil solo me apresuré a la cancha.

Eso le enseñaría a no jugar conmigo.

Para cuando la presencia del capitán invadió la cancha, había miradas de frustración y otras de satisfacción en mi contra, si hubiera tardado un poco más, estaríamos fuera. Renkotsu no se acercó a mí para informarme nada, fue Jakotsu quien parecía confundido por mi ausencia en los vestidores, pero repararía el daño pronto.

Ganaríamos, eso lo tenía claro.

—¿Algún cambio?— pregunté a Jakotsu, él negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—Solo mantener el ritmo y algunos regaños porque no te tomabas en serio el juego, el entrenador está algo irritado por la derrota anterior y no espera otra.

—No vamos a perder.

—No lo sé— dijo a cambio —Ese chico, el capitán, parece que va a tomar ventaja de nuestra autoconfianza. No dejes que te sobrepase en los siguientes cuartos o estaremos fuera.

Volví la mirada al sujeto, Taisho no lucía preocupado por los cinco puntos que llevábamos arriba de ellos.

—Juguemos— indiqué sin más, el silbato sonó de nuevo y todos nos movimos.

Busque a la bruja de cabellera negra unas veces en las gradas, mientras manteníamos el balón a nuestro favor, pero ella no regresó. No estaba decepcionado por su ausencia, si este pequeño receso entre ambos acabó, no iba a continuar pensando en ello.

Pero por lo menos había puesto la balanza al mismo nivel.

…

Cerca del último cuarto, estábamos en una ventaja de apenas un punto, si el equipo contrario encestaba una vez más, estaríamos fuera. Cinco minutos para terminar no alegraba tampoco el ambiente, Taisho se estaba coronando en el juego, robando tres veces el balón a Jakotsu y burlándome a mí.

Las cosas solo fueron de mal a peor, cuando a Renkotsu se le ocurrió embestir al capitán del equipo contrario, el silbato sonó a favor de una falta y todo fue en picada desde ahí. Recibí una mirada dura del entrenador, porque supongo que era mi deber detener al imbécil de mi amigo. La espalda de Taisho contra el suelo hizo eco en el gimnasio, lo siguiente es que Renkotsu estaba siendo penalizado y el desenlace, aunque con el capitán fuera de juego, era inminentemente nuestra derrota. Dos puntos arriba en el marcador ni siquiera parecían reales, acabábamos de perder un partido que nos llevaría a la final y ahora, a menos que nuestro entrenador lograra un arreglo clandestino, podríamos jugar este año; de lo contrario, esperar cuatro meses para el siguiente torneo me parecía una burla.

El equipo entero sintió lo mismo, no fuimos capaces de mantenernos y yo realmente estaba furioso, incluso más que la anterior vez que nos dejaron fuera, porque esta parecía nuestra última oportunidad.

No pude detener mis pasos, llegué a Renkotsu antes que el entrenador y mi puño estampó en su rostro un segundo después.

—¡¿En qué jodida mierda estabas pensando?!— grité. Esto era lo único que realmente me importaba y acababa de joderlo. Todo era una verdadera porquería.

Renkotsu se agarraba el tronco de la nariz en un intento por detener el sangrado. Sus ojos me regresaron una mirada de molestia.

—En que a nuestro jodido capitán no le importa ganar porque ya es rico— escupió en el suelo —Te tengo noticias Bankotsu, no todos tenemos a 'papi' para solucionar nuestras finanzas, la beca de esta 'porquería' es demasiado importante para mí. En lugar de estar pensando en un culo caliente, necesitas enfocarte.

Y deseé nuevamente golpearlo, pero entonces el entrenador me empujo fuera de la cancha.

—Fuera. ¡Ahora!— su voz era una simple advertencia —Si continuas aquí, será la última vez que pises la cancha.

Asentí, aunque sin importar qué, hubiera deseado volver a partir la cara de Renkotsu.

Me abrí paso hasta el final de los vestidores, recogiendo toda la mierda que tenía y dejándome el uniforme, no me paré a pesar de las miradas o los parloteos; la puerta trasera del gimnasio de pronto pareció la mejor solución. Salir no ayudó con la explosión de adrenalina, el aire era fresco pero solo me hacía más consciente de que perdimos, que no podía estar en el mismo lugar festejando con mi equipo. Hoy solo éramos un montón de idiotas. Lancé mi maleta de deporte al suelo, el uniforme de básquet se adhería a mi cuerpo sudado, molestándome. Debería irme, tomar mi auto y correr unas millas antes de ir a casa. Solo debí golpear, fumar o beber algo; pero permanecí ahí, mirando el pequeño espacio, los muros y arbustos que difícilmente permitían ver hacia el frente de la universidad. Era un buen lugar, reservado de los demás estudiantes, y aun así, sofocante. La calma que gobernaba se burlaba de mí y lo acontecido adentro.

—¿Era necesario golpearlo?— murmuró la delicada voz, mis pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno, atragantándome. La perfecta figura de ella apareció a mi costado. Estaba recostada sobre el muro del gimnasio, ambos brazos cruzados bajo ese magnífico escote. Ella era el 'culo caliente' al que se refería Renkotsu, pero estaba equivocado al culpar a Kagome, ni siquiera era tan importante.

—Lo era, por ser un imbécil— Mis ojos la espiaron desde las piernas enfundadas en los apretados jeans hasta la blusa que mostraba demasiado. La visión de su trasero rojo por mi culpa arrasó en mi cualquier sentimiento de furia y lo sustituyó por la necesidad básica de llenarla. —Ven aquí— ella arqueó una ceja ante mi orden. Pero no se negó.

Su mano alcanzó mi palma abierta y su boca ardió bajo la mía, sabía a fresa y algo de licor, haciéndome consciente de que no era tan inocente como parecía. Gemí cuando probé más de ella. Arrastré su curvilíneo cuerpo hasta una esquina del gimnasio, donde se unía con la barda y el follaje nos envolvía. Me desvestí en un apuro por sentirla, la camiseta del equipo cayó en alguna parte de los arbustos; el calor huyó unos segundos y volvió cuando las palmas de ella se aferraron a mi espalda. Kagome me ayudó con su propia ropa, liberándose de sus jeans y mostrándome aquellas sexys bragas de seda.

—Joder nena—. Deposité besos sobre su mentón y descendí sobre el borde de sus senos. —Esto tiene que irse— murmuré, ella se apartó unos segundo para deshacerse de su blusa y dejarme ver un sostén blanco. Tan delicada, tan pura y tan malditamente caliente.

Me tomó poco jugar con su control, mis labios apretando un rosado pezón sobre el encaje de su sostén, mis dedos buscando la manera de entrar en ella sin quitar sus bragas. Quería follarla así, con cada pedazo de tela blanca sobre su preciosa piel, ensuciando un poco aquellas prendas. Necesitaba que ella sintiera mi anhelo por marcarla, solo esta vez.

Empujé un dedo en su hendidura, la seda de sus bragas no me dejo ir más lejos, pero Kagome jadeó en mi oído; su voz ahogada por el deseo.

—Espera— susurró. Empujó mis hombros en vano, no iba a dejarla ahora. Los delgados dedos se apoderaron de mi larga trenza, jalándome de vuelta a su boca, ella me lamió y luego hundió los dientes en mi labio inferior. El sabor de la sangre solo me llevó sobre el final. —No quiero jugar— susurró, demasiado cerca de mi boca. Y la entendí perfectamente.

Tenía una dura erección palpitando bajo mis pantalones cortos.

Solo la liberé por unos minutos, mientras me inclinaba en busca de mi maleta. Escarbé con ansias hasta encontrar un condón, Kagome me miraba con un fuego en su mirada, el color café se apagó, permitiendo al ámbar resucitar en sus ojos, algo tan denso flotaba en la superficie de aquella mirada. Había visto el deseo en el rostro de una mujer, la excitación por participar en el acto; pero Kagome, ella era más que un juego sucio. Esta mujer tenía el poder de destrozar a un hombre y yo debí evitarla. Simplemente ignorar la caliente atracción que me jalaba en su dirección.

Y sin embargo, mientras mis dedos deslizaban el látex lentamente, cubriendo mi pene; me pregunté qué podía perder con una bruja como ella. Una bruja que me miraba como si fuera el único con el poder de apagar este fuego. Su único hombre.

El escalofrío de pertenecerle abrasó mi propia excitación. Su deseo solo incendió el mío hasta límites inimaginables.

La quería.

La necesitaba.

E iba a tenerla.

Estrellé mi boca contra la suya, mi lengua degustando su sabor a mujer. Absorbí cada gemido y cada queja que trataba de emular, fue mía mientras violaba su boca. Su pierna se envolvió sobre mi cadera, yo ayude sosteniéndola, permitiendo que me envolviera con ambas; muslos suaves se deslizaron contra mi piel ardiente, la redonda cabeza de mi verga golpeando su vientre. Ella mi guio a su interior sin esperar más, deslizándome entre los delicados pliegues. Ardía por dentro, húmeda y resbaladiza, pero caliente. Empujé hasta la base de mi erección, el condón apenas amortiguando mi propio placer. Kagome se aferró a mis hombros, las uñas enterradas en mi piel extrayendo sangre, mientras mis caderas golpeaban contra su pelvis. Gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, me permitió acceso a su cuerpo.

—Tan apretada— mi voz fue amortiguada por sus gemidos. Lamió la base de mi cuello, jadeando contra mi oído cuando empuje más adentro, frotando su clítoris con la pelvis; sus muslos haciendo presión, atrayéndome más cerca.

—Se siente bien— murmuró —Más, un poco más rápido.

Y fue el incentivo suficiente para hacerlo rudo, apreté sus muslos y seguí empujando, rápido y sin sentido, las caderas chocando, Kagome marcó surcos en mis espalda, su cuerpo arqueándose en cada penetración, su suave hendidura tomando cada pedazo de mí, gimiendo de placer, perdiéndose a sí misma. Gritó cuando alcanzó su clímax, apretándome, casi llegué al borde con ella, sus ojos vidriosos me miraron, jalándome para besarme.

—Ya lo he decidido— musitó. Aun cuando sus hermosas tetas se sacudían con mis embestidas ella parecía imperturbable. Un estremecimiento caliente corrió cuando se apretó de nuevo en torno a mí, jadeé por aire, casi colapsando; su apretado coño devorando hambriento mi necesidad. Me corrí mientras gritaba, todo mi cuerpo pulsando y estremeciéndose con su segundo orgasmo.

—¿Qué decidiste?— murmuré contra su cabello, mi cerebro permanecía atascado en la niebla de placer, estaba dentro de ella y permanecía duro como al principio. Me liberó con un titubeó y aquellos hermosos ojos de colores me miraron.

El fuego se apagó y con ello mi consciencia regresó. Esto era absurdo. No quería ver nada más con ella.

Pero entonces ella simplemente soltó sus pensamientos.

—Sé mi amante.

Y me reí.

* * *

 **N/A:** A veces tengo tantas cosas que decirles en este pedacito que al acabar de escribir simplemente se esfuman. En fin, subo el capítulo que ha estado listo desde hace más de un mes pero que hoy terminó el proceso de edición y aceptación. La verdad y confesando mis oscuros pensamientos, quiero hacer de este fic un desastre. Ya apareció Inuyasha, pero no teman, aun no es su momento en el dramita; falta demasiado para esa parte en mi plan. Igual y la joven que acompañaba a Sesshomaru el capítulo pasado si es Rin, pero si me conocen, esos dos nunca terminarán juntos en mis fics, así que tranquilas. No lean este fic si su pareja favorita es SesshxRin, no odio a la pareja, pero no soy fan. Evito dañar sus sentimientos.

¿Está bien hasta ahora la historia? Los capítulos son cortos, lo sé, es un plan que espero se rompa conforme avanza la historia, porque estoy improvisando un inicio, el fic en mi cabeza se desarrolló desde la parte intermedia, así que no tenía un prólogo para llevar a los protagonistas a relacionarse como quiero. Esta es mi historia, siempre queriendo escribirla y creada con personajes originales. Así que la estoy ¿adaptando? No sabría con certeza si es buena, pero voy a esforzarme por ustedes. Gracias por leer.

Besos:

 _ **Layla Ryu.**_


	6. La bruja tiene una oferta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por crear tan magnifica historia. Este fic por lo contrario, es totalmente de mi autoría.

 **Blue Bird.**

 **Capítulo 6: "La Bruja tiene una oferta".**

 _Recordaba que grité, también las bebidas y obviamente el dolor que fue combinado con pequeñas risitas. No sabía cómo tres chicas totalmente borrachas llegaron a un local de tatuajes, tan ebria como estaba tampoco me preocupé porque el lugar cumpliera con la normativa de higiene, aplasté mi cansado trasero en un taburete de piel roída y ordené un ave en mi cuello. En ese entonces el significado fue simple, yo solo quería ser libre._

 _ **Kagome**_

Se rió de mí.

Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo aún pulsaba por ese alucinante polvo mientras su estúpida risa se envolvía alrededor de nosotros. Luego con la desfachatez que lo caracterizaba, se quitó el condón y se subió los pantalones cortos, luciendo más presentable que yo. Sus ojos azules me miraron con burla. No iba a mentir acerca de que estaba nerviosa, pero había juntado el coraje suficiente y fui hacia él. Me aproveché de su furia, pero no lo lamentaba, porque él era caliente cuando empujaba dentro sin pensamientos; había odiado su palma contra mi trasero, pero amaba este tipo de dominación en mi cuerpo. Todo sabía mejor cuando su mano se envolvía en mi cuello y él gemía corriéndose dentro.

Ingenuamente creí que aceptaría cualquier cosa mientras jadeaba contra mi oído. No fue así.

—¿Tu qué? — pidió mirándome como si de pronto no tuviera cabeza.

Suspiré llena de frustración. Ahí, con su rostro altivo, el azul lleno de arrogancia y su torso desnudo, casi desee golpearlo. Se rascó la punta de su nariz, como si con ello la comprensión llegara a su mente.

Solté un bufido como la primera muestra de mi fastidio. Había un sentimiento hirviendo debajo de mi piel, tan ardiente como la lava, y no sabría si era deseo o furia.

—¿Sexo, aventura, amigos con derecho a roce? — él arqueó una ceja —O como carajos se llame al sexo casual— expliqué.

—No estoy interesado— dijo, se agachó en busca de su camiseta, flexionando aquellos músculos. —No voy a ser tu novio.

—Yo no te ofrecí ese puesto.

—Oh perdón— dijo ya vestido, levantando ambas manos —Las palabras correctas entonces serían, no voy a ser tu mascota. Además, se llama 'sexo casual' porque no va a volver a suceder.

Me lanzó aquella maldita sonrisa de nuevo. Mi temperamento y vergüenza haciendo ebullición.

—Y esto no va a ser casual si planeas hacerlo siempre conmigo.

—¿Alguien alguna vez te dijo que eres un total idiota?

Volví a ser premiada con su risa.

—Okay chica bonita— se acercó a mí y yo elevé la mirada más allá de su hombro, evitando el contacto visual con él. Desde un principio esto pareció una mala idea. —No entiendo que sucede a esa cabecita tuya, pero no planeó ser parte de tu perfecto plan. Yo no hago tratos para follar a una sola mujer.

Luego regresó la distancia entre ambos.

—Pero es conveniente.

Si alguien giraba en esta dirección, pensé, encontrarían a Bankotsu vestido y sudado; pero a mí con solo el conjunto de lencería blanca y el cabello desarreglado. Toda yo gritaba recién follada.

—¿Ah sí? — interrogó mientras se colgaba la maleta al hombro —¿Para quién?

—Para ambos— busque entonces el resto de mi ropa —Algo así como un escape— continúe, odiando como mi voz perdía fuerza —Cada que la necesidad surja buscamos un polvo fácil en el otro. Sin citas o coqueteo previo.

Hubo un ruido, atrajo mi atención sobre Bankotsu, su ceño fruncido en algún pensamiento indescifrable.

—Entonces— alargó el tono, causando expectativa —¿Debo llamarte a ti cada que quiera follar y no tendré la necesidad de buscar a otra mujer por mi cuenta? — rodó los ojos —Eso suena estupendo.

Luego se rió de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue un sonido amargo.

—Sigo sin estar interesado, no me llevo bien con el sexo exclusivo.

—Bueno señor sabelotodo, no quiero follar a un tipo que se folló a media ciudad.

—Bien, entonces tenemos un punto en común— el descarado rostro cambio a un gesto lleno de fastidio. —No tienes la vagina pulida en oro, solo eres una chica a la que todos los imbéciles de esta escuela le quieren dar. No eres superior y no eres la única, Kagome Taisho.

Odiaba como ronroneaba mi nombre y el apellido de Sesshomaru; en silencio lo maldecía una y otra vez.

—No me tomes como el idiota que salta solo por obtener sexo fácil, me encantó follarte, pero se necesita ser imbécil para aceptar un trato así cuando tú eres novia de Sesshomaru Taisho. Si él no es capaz de rascar esa comezón, ve y encuentra a otro tonto.

—Él ya no es mi novio— repliqué molesta —Además, usa mi nombre correctamente, no le pertenezco a la familia Taisho.

Se enderezó sorprendido, los ojos azules me mirando con cautela.

—¿No lo es? — interrogó haciendo una larga pausa. —Buscas un compañero sexual y no un nuevo novio. ¿Las chicas como tú no prefieren al príncipe perfecto? ¿Por qué jugar a esto?

—¿Por qué? — repetí frunciendo el ceño, él parecía sinceramente curioso —Es simple, solo diversión.

—Si es solo diversión, hay una buena cantidad de hombres en esta escuela para elegir.

—No lo entiendes— comencé a vestirme con demasiada calma. —Entre los alumnos de esta universidad, la mayoría me tendría arreglando otro matrimonio por conveniencia. Tú eres el único que no está interesado en ser perfecto para nadie, no soy de tu agrado ni tu del mío, pero me gusta el sexo contigo. Sé que cuando acabe este acuerdo ninguno de los dos sentirá que nos debemos algo.

Su expresión se volvió pensativa.

—¿Por qué confiaría en ti? — indagó —Dices muchas cosas, pero yo creo que simplemente no va a funcionar; las mujeres son muy emotivas y posesivas. Vas a querer que me acurruque contigo y todos tus sentimientos te pedirán que te aferres a mí, porque eso es lo que ustedes hacen.

—No va a ser así.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Soy la hija de una familia poderosa y acepté un compromiso con el hijo de otra familia igual a la de nosotros. Voy a ser la esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho incluso aunque ahora no estemos juntos, porque así funciona esto. Los hombres como tú, son como un delicioso whiskey, barato y servido en un vaso cualquiera; no eres la opción correcta a elegir como el padre de mis hijos y en este mundo, al que pertenecemos; una copa fina es en donde un vino caro se sirve. Jamás voy a amarte.

Bankotsu soltó una risa amarga.

—Un whiskey barato— se mofó —Además, ¿quién carajos habló de amor? — su rostro giró a la derecha, de donde se escuchaba el bullicio de los demás estudiantes; a decir verdad, parecía demasiado molesto por mis palabras. Había tocado una fibra sensible. —Soy incluso más rico que tú.

—Sabes que no me refería a la cantidad de dinero— acomode mi largo cabello, arreglando el desastre que yo misma incite.

La ofensa quedó en el aire, el brillo de aquellos ojos se opacó por unos segundos antes de recuperar su usual arrogancia.

—Así que la princesa solo quiere un juguete— sonrió para sí mismo —La chica perfecta no busca un romance de cuento, solo un whiskey barato para emborracharse. Que efectivo.

Dejó la maleta sobre el suelo y se acercó, ambos brazos acorralándome contra el muro del gimnasio.

—Bueno, he cambiado de idea— su boca tan peligrosamente cerca de la mía —De pronto me interesa el puesto de "novio".

—Creí que lo tuyo no eran los arrumacos y el sexo exclusivo— debatí con suspicacia.

Aquellos ojos azules se burlaron de mí.

—He pensado que me encantaría follarte cuando yo quiera, frente a quien sea y cómo se me ocurra. Agarrar este bonito trasero y castigar esta boca pervertida. Voy a ser todo tuyo para explorar con la única condición de que seas mi chica.

Su mano bajo hasta mi trasero, los largos dedos apretando la suave carne.

—No.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Cómo sé que no vas a aferrarte a mí? Yo no creo que vaya a funcionar, ustedes los hombres son demasiado posesivos y celosos, algún día vas a desear que nadie más toque lo que consideras tuyo.

Él sonrió de lado, aquél gesto lleno de rebeldía mientras escuchaba sus propias palabras salir de mis labios.

—No te preocupes, no va a pasar. Soy el heredero de una familia poderosa y no espero casarme con ninguna perra con aires de perfección. Esto es diversión, solo que ahora lleva un título—. Sus dedos estiraron un bucle negro de mi cabello al mismo tiempo que me imitaba —Sin citas, sin coqueteo previo y sin palabras melosas; voy a follarte cada maldito día de la semana y vas a aceptarme— la mirada de un azul profundo se clavó en la mía —Sé mi chica y el juego empieza.

Busqué alguna muestra de burla o una señal de que solo quería fastidiarme, y, sin embargo, solo encontré determinación y reto. Él hablaba en serio.

El aire estaba cargado de peligro y tensión sexual, la provocación era tan notable.

—Me parece bien.

Entonces, solo acepté, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa cruel antes de buscar los míos y doblegarme. Un beso demandante, Bankotsu irradiaba control y posesividad. Acababa de firmar un acuerdo con el demonio.

…

—¿A qué fuiste al gimnasio? — la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, alcé la mirada de mi libro para encontrarme con los curiosos ojos de Sango.

—Por nada— contesté, deseando simplemente borrar aquella decisión.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por nada? — repitió —Te quedaste todo el partido y luego desapareciste de la universidad. No fuiste ahí 'por nada'— enfatizó con los dedos.

Tomó asiento al final de mis pies, en el sofá de un horrible color gris, el cual se hundió bajo el peso de ella. Se abanicó bajo mi escrutinio, intentando borrar el sonrojo de su rostro.

—Fui a ver el partido.

Sango bufó molesta.

—Okay, ya entendí— rodó los ojos —hoy no estás muy comunicativa.

—¿Te encontraste con Miroku?

Ella me devolvió una mirada sorprendida y luego balbució una negativa, el sonrojo incrementando al doble.

—¿Qué cosas dices? — miró a todos lados menos a mi —No habría entrado si así fuera.

—Oh, claro que no. Probablemente ambos se arrastrarían a un lugar más privado para darle punto final a lo que empezaron hace tiempo.

Sonreí con malicia.

—¡Kagome! — exclamó asustada.

Y yo reí.

La mujer que en el pasado tuvo el novio perfecto, el idiota y apuesto príncipe; renunció a su cuento de hadas a cambio de un poco de perversión en su vida. Ella aseguraba no arrepentirse, pero quizá el perder a aquél joven representó un golpe demasiado fuerte en sus sentimientos; Sango jamás volvió a ir en serio con otro hombre y eso incluía a mi hermano.

—¿Estás mejor? — inquirió; su tono, de nuevo, llenó de preocupación. Era la misma pregunta que había escuchado desde mi ruptura, la misma angustia por mis sentimientos.

Mis ojos volvieron a las letras impresas en papel.

—No me ignores— ella arrebató el libro de mis manos, un bonito tomo de colección forrado en vinil e importado desde Europa; lo suficiente valioso porque perteneció a mi abuelo.

—Estoy bien— la respuesta salió sin humor.

—¿No voy a morir ahogada en sake por tu causa? ¿Eres consciente de que el periodo de exámenes aún no acaba?

—Lo sé 'mamá'— me burlé, Sango me golpeó con mi propio libro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Quizá nada, solo dejar que todo siga su ritmo.

—Ese es un excelente plan.

Yo asentí en acuerdo, luego le arrebaté el libro. Hizo un mohín y al final solo rió conmigo.

…

Él estaba esperándome fuera del aula, se suponía que era normal, que su beso y la mano en mi cadera no debería incomodarme y tampoco aquella sonrisa ladina que lucía, demostrando que todo iba de acuerdo con su plan. Hubo miles de miradas, algunos curiosos de la razón por la que mi mano estaba presa entre sus dedos, aunque no muchos parecieron hacerse demasiadas preguntas, como si fuera normal que estuviéramos juntos, que yo pertenecía a su lado.

Oficialmente, me había convertido en la chica de Bankotsu.

—¿Nerviosa? — preguntó, sonriendo como siempre; todo esto era solo diversión para él, y aunque me molestaba, ¿no había sido esa mi propuesta?

—¿Debería? — sus ojos azules se iluminaron con placer.

—Quizá— murmuró —Eres mi primera novia, después de todo.

Mi risa lo detuvo momentáneamente. Bankotsu arqueó una ceja.

—Como si fuera a creer eso.

Luego él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es lo que importa— me acorraló contra un muro del edificio, los ojos azules exigiendo mi sumisión. —Lo único que realmente me interesa, es ver este bonito rostro rogando por más. Voy a hacer que maldigas esta boca, la que exigió perversión.

Y antes de dar cualquier respuesta, hundió su lengua en mi boca, sus caderas presionando contra las mías y sus manos enroscándose alrededor de mis muñecas. La explosión de placer me atravesó al punto de gemir.

—Vamos— ordenó, dando un poco de espacio.

—¿A dónde?

—A meter este whiskey barato en tu copa fina.

—Sabes que yo…

—Lo sé, pero me encanta la insinuación sexual que conlleva.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola hermosas señoritas que leen lo que aún escribo; yo quería dar a entender que en realidad a Bankotsu no le interesa Kagome más allá del sexo, pero siguiendo la línea del cliché, si, va a terminar colgado por ella y si, va a querer algo más; eso era obvio, se resiste a no caer en ello. Por eso el tira y afloja, una disculpa si las confundí y otra si esto contó como spoiler, espero que no. Repitiéndolo de nuevo, mi propósito es tratar de no terminar el fic con el acostumbrado final, así que, si desean seguir leyendo a pesar de lo predecible que será en los siguientes capítulos, se los voy a agradecer con todo mi corazón. A cambio les daré escenas con mucho lemon, es una promesa.

¿Por qué se saltaron millones de pasos y ahora son novios? Es simple, me pareció perfecto. Lo sé, tonta excusa, pero partiré desde este punto donde nada va a ser tan prohibido.

¡Feliz año nuevo! Las adoro.

Besos con todo mi cariño:

 _ **Layla Ryu.**_


End file.
